1. Field of the Invention
A swivel device of improved design, function, and construction for hanging objects overhead. 2. Previous swivel devices for suspending objects have three major flaws. Utilizing a C or J hook design, they are functionally inept, usually requiring rotation of the hook itself by hand. Although inexpensive, they are esthetically unattractive offering few original designs and finishes. Moreover, due to their design they must be utilized only on a horizontal surface to permit ready adjustment of the angular orientation of pendant objects.
One previous device of this type was composed of two pans, the mount and the support. The mount includes a base adapted to be secured to the ceiling and a horizontal ring, with a slot, held below the base by pendant legs. The support, a J hook with an enlarged flat head, slides through the slot, rests on the ring and rotates in the bore of the ring. By suspending the weight of the pendant object on the flat head free rotational function is reduced by weight and friction. In addition, the utilization of a J shaped hook requires excessive rotation of the pendant object before engagement with and rotation of the hook. Another disadvantage is that this type of arrangement can be utilized only on a horizontal surface.
Another version of this device utilizes the same J hook design with a T shaped head. The housing includes an internal chamber, a configured entry port leading thereto and a removable plug or closure for the port. The head passes through the port for rotation in the housing chamber. This design has the same inherent design flaws associated with the aforementioned prior art.
One other version involves a C hook that is suspended, through the superior curvature, via a short shaft. This hook design allows more rotational latitude on the shaft but still requires rotating the hook itself by hand. This design also can only be utilized on a horizontal surface.